


A Call From Newt

by beatricemartin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depressed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Newt Worried About Stiles, Newt Worried About Thomas, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Worried Newt (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin
Summary: When in class doing a presentation Stiles accidentally accepts a Skype from Newt. Now what Scott doesn't even now Stiles is bi let alone all the WICKED shit. And what happens when Newt mentions suicide.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	A Call From Newt

CW: Anxiety, panic attacks, PTSD, depression, mental illness, suicide/self harm, mentions of past trauma

A Skype notification popped up as I plugged the HDMI cord into my laptop. ShuckingNewt212. Shit. Decline, decline, de-. My shaky hand hit accept and Newt’s face filled the laptop and projector screens. No, no, no. Scott doesn’t even know I’m bi, let alone all the WICKED shit.  
“Newt I gotta-”  
“No, this is important. That voicemail was...I know it’s been hard since the maze, but killing yourself-” I exited the call and plastered my face with a faux smile.  
“My presentation is on-”  
“-Mr. Stilinski, can I talk to you in the hall?” Coach said in an unheard-of serious tone. My head swum and lungs rejected each breath.  
“Stiles breath,” Scott said as he stood from his seat and approached me.  
No this isn’t happening. This is my secret they can’t-I turned and ran from the classroom.

A/N: Since I'm new to this (only my second story), I'd love any and all feedback. I posted this story on Wattpad and fanfic.net too. Thanks for reading.


End file.
